Masta
|name = Masta |kana = マスタ |rōmaji = Masuta |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Tomoya Kawai (2011) |english voice = Noah Umholtz (1999) Kyle Hebert (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 33 |anime debut = Episode 27 (1999) Episode 19 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = 287th Hunter Exam 5th Phase Examiner |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Masta (マスタ, Masuta) is a pro-Hunter and one of the judges of the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Appearance Masta is a short and thick (stocky) man. He has a round nose and short spiky black hair. He is always seen wearing a suit and black sunglasses. Personality Masta keeps a calm and over-serious demeanor and doesn't tolerate anyone trying to interfere with the matches he oversees. Background At one point in his life, he decided to take the Hunter Exam. He passed and eventually became an examiner for the exam itself. Plot Hunter Exam arc Masta acts as the referee for the first match of the Final Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, Hanzo versus Gon. The moment he starts the match, Hanzo inquires if he enjoyed spying on him during the Fourth Phase. The ninja knew he was being observed during that phase and goes onto flaunt how great he must have been to be closely watched by him. Masta, on the other hand, thinks Hanzo is loquacious and confirms his question that to win the match is to make your opponent concede defeat and not kill them. With that confirmed the match officially begins. At the start of the match, Hanzo easily overpowers Gon. Leorio tries to intervene but is stopped by Masta and another referee. Masta informs Leorio that Gon will be disqualified if he intervenes. Hanzo then proceeds to break Gon's left arm, and even the stoic, Masta looked perturbed by this turn of event. However, the obstinate Gon refuses to concede, prompting Hanzo to threaten to chop off his limbs. So Gon inquires Masta if he dies of exsanguination, would Hanzo fail? Masta confirms that he would. After an argument between the two, Hanzo concedes defeat and out of annoyance knocks out Gon with a single punch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 34 Masta takes the knocked out Gon to a room where he can rest and First Phase Examiner Satotz agrees to watch over him until he wakes up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 The moment Illumi tries to head to Gon's room to kill him, Masta is amongst the people that block his way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 36 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, Masta takes part in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers Masta has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen As a Hunter, he is capable of utilizing Nen and also has been an examiner for the Hunter Exam, it is likely that he is proficient in it; although he has yet to display any usage of it. Trivia * Masta's original name, マスタ (Masuta), is very similar to the ''gairaigo'' "マスター" (masutā)—a Japanese word loaned from the English term "master". Anime and Manga Differences * In the 2011 anime adaptation, Masta appears again as an announcer explaining the rules to Mr. Battera's Greed Island player test and then introduces the judge in charge of the selection of players—Tsezguerra.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 60 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation es:Masta fr:Masuta ru:Маста Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examiner